


Into the Light

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Seduction, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Into the Light

Draco stood in the back of the ballroom, sipping his champagne in the relative darkness. He scowled as he watched Potter dancing with every available witch over the age of fifteen.

"Your forlorn expression is pathetic in the extreme and also misplaced," Severus said quietly; his approach had gone completely unnoticed by Draco who swallowed convulsively. 

He'd been caught watching Potter but Severus seemed somewhat intrigued rather than angry. "You did know that he swings _our_ way, did you not?"

Draco hadn't actually. "What are you suggesting, Severus?" he asked, still a bit confused by the direction of their conversation. 

~*~

Draco was afraid to meet Severus's eyes. His lover was a jealous and possessive man. Severus must have sensed his hesitation for he turned Draco's face until he had no choice but to look into the dark intensity of Severus's gaze. 

What he saw surprised him: desire, lust, perhaps even something more. 

"Use your natural-born Malfoy charm and bring him home tonight. That shall be reward for both of us I'm sure you'll agree." Severus pulled him close and kissed him roughly. 

Draco composed himself, feeling more confident. He smirked at his older lover and stepped out into the light. 

~*~

It was wonderful to be out of the shadows, instead dancing under the spotlight, all eyes on the most beautiful couple on the dance floor. 

Getting Potter to dance with him hadn't been as difficult as he would have imagined before tonight. But then, nothing was as it seemed tonight. He never would have imagined he'd enjoy Potter's company as much as he did. 

The anticipation of knowing Severus was at home waiting for him, for _them_ , made him painfully hard. 

Which Potter noticed. "Your place or mine, Draco?"

"Mine," Draco replied and ushered him to the closest Apparation point.

~*~

"I thought you were with Severus," Harry said, a bit drunkenly as they walked through the front door.

"He is," Severus's imposing voice said as the candles flared to life.

Potter furrowed his brows. "What's this about?"

Severus nodded to Draco who stepped up behind Potter; his hard length pressing lightly against Potter's arse. 

Whispering in Potter's ear, Draco said, "I want you. Severus wants you." Harry sucked in a breath, eyes trained on Severus. The older man stepped closer.

"Perhaps our _Saviour_ prefers dancing with giggling witches and chaste kisses on the cheek."

Another step. Draco waited and watched. 

~*~

"Or maybe Potter," Severus said brushing his lips over Potter's ear, "is begging to be fucked by a hard, _male_ body."

Draco felt Potter's body shiver. Draco slid his hand under Potter's shirt and caressed toned abs, a nearly hairless chest, and peaked nipples. Draco plucked one between his thumb and forefinger and Potter gasped. 

Severus pounced, kissing Potter fiercely. His arm wrapped around, pulling Draco closer. Draco ground his erection into Potter's arse, his free hand slipping between the men to grasp the man's hard prick through his trousers.

"Fuck." 

Severus smirked. "Oh, yes, _Harry_. That and much more."


End file.
